Discussion and Love
by TheZhalia
Summary: Sorry about my english :-P. Now i write all chapters on one so i hope you like it!


**Dante's POV**

**Italy**

It was a day of winter and it was raining.

Dante - Them are taking too long, but now have an excuse. It's raining a lot.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Lok arrive.

Sophie and Lok - Good Morning, Dante.

Dante - Good morning, Sophie, Lok.

My phone starts ringing.

Dante - Who is it? Hello?

Zhalia - Hello, Dante.

Dante - I'm talking to?

Zhalia - Zhalia.

Dante - Ah! This is not the number of your phone. Yes?

Zhalia - No, my phone has no battery and I had to call a phone booth.

Dante - Has something happened?

Zhalia - Yes.

Dante - What?

Zhalia - I'll get later, because you know a week ago I went back to Rotterdam. It was to return this morning, but the first 3 flights were canceled in the morning.

Dante - And then you come, when?

Zhalia - Maybe between 1-2 hours.

Dante - Ok

She looked different, what will it last?

**Zhalia's POV**

Zhalia - Uh. Burk! On top I had to spend money on a phone call. Well I go to the bar, drinking a coffee.

If you please, I want a coffee.

Employee of coffee - Absolutely.

**Normal POV**

**The plane will leave for Italy shortly.**

Zhalia - Uh? I have to hurry. Take stick with change.

Ah. Come arrived on time.

**1 hour later.**

Dante - Zhalia. Finally.

Zhalia - So why did you invite us here?

Dante - Well, Lok and Sophie received a vacation. The Foundation paid you are in Brazil.

Lok - How cool! Can not wait!

Sophie - What about you and Zhalia?

Dante - Well we're going to the Caribbean.

Zhalia - Good, incidentally i always wanted to go to the Caribbean.

Dante - Then picked up the aircraft at 7:00.

Zhalia - Uh. Dante there's a small promenor, the planes were canceled until 8:00.

Sophie - Now you know everything, you want to see.

Zhalia - No, princess, I saw the schedule for the aircraft of tomorrow.

Dante - Very good. Then we caught the aircraft at 9:00.

Dante - Good Morning seekers.

Zhalia, Sophie and Lok - Good Morning.

Dante - Zhalia, can i talk to you a minute?

Zhalia - Ofcourse.

Sophie - Hey, Lok. Let leave them alone. - She whispered.

Lok - Ok. C'mon.

Zhalia - So what's the problem?

Dante - You looked strange.

Zhalia - Me? Strange?

Dante - Yes.

Zhalia - It's just your impression. Oh! We have to go.

Dante - Yes, c'mon. What you're hiding me, Zhalia?

**Aeroport **

Sophie - Ok. It's time, c'mon Lok. Good Bye, Dante.

Lok - Good Bye, Dante, Zhalia.

Zhalia - Grhh! Why did Sophie never talk to me?

Dante - C'mon, Zhalia. Let that and relax.

Zhalia - You're right. C'mon.

**Caribbean**

Zhalia - Wow! I never thought that Caribbean was so beautiful!

Dante - Not so beautiful like you. - He whispered.

Zhalia - Did you say something?

Dante - No, nothing.

Zhalia - Now, who look strange is you, Dante.

Dante - Relax Zhalia. Vacations!

Zhalia - Ok, ok. Where's the Hotel?

Dante - What Hotel?

Zhalia - We don't go to an Hotel?

Dante - No. We go to an apartment.

Zhalia - How many rooms?

Dante - You'll see when we arrive there.

Zhalia - But...

Dante - Shhh. You'll see when we arrive there.

**Caribbean, Apartment**

Dante - Close your eyes.

Zhalia - Why?

Dante - Only close your eyes, you we'll see.

**Zhalia closed her eyes**

Dante - Here we are. You canopen your eyes, now.

Zhalia - Wow! It's so beautiful!

Dante - Do you wanna see... ... your... ... room?

Zhalia - Yes, please.

Dante - Here we are.

Zhalia - I... i... i don't know what to say...

Dante - It means that you liked it?

Zhalia - Yeah! It's cool. It's like my room when i was with... Klaus. But more beatiful and bigger.

Dante - Really?

Zhalia - Yes.

Dante - Uhh... Zhalia...

Zhalia - Yes.

Dante - I... i... Forget that.

**Zhalia's POV**

Zhalia - Uh. Dante.

Dante - Yes.

Zhalia - I'm tired. So i'll go sleep. Good Night.

Dante - Me too. Good Night, Zhalia.

**Uh. Why? Why? Why? Why, did this happend to me? I think i can't stand like this very time. And why did the Foundation don't give us a vacation but all together?**

**Dante's POV**

**Zhalia i can't stay away from you. What do i have to tell you? What do i have to do to you being mine?**

**Normal POV**

Zhalia -Good Morning, Dante.

Dante - Good Morning, Zhalia. You sleep a lot, i thought that i have to wake up you.

Zhalia - Very funny. - With sarcasm on her voice.

Dante - Were did you wanna go today?

Zhalia - Well... uh... to the beach.

Dante - Ok. Uh, c'mon.

**In the beach**

Dante - I'll gonna get an ice cream, do you wanna one?

Zhalia - No, thanks.

Dante - Are you sure?

Zhalia - Yes, go ahead.

**Zhalia was in bikini when Dante came. Dante arrived halfway stopped and stood open-mouthed when he saw Zhalia in her's blue and black bikini.**

Zhalia - I'll go to the water, and you?

Dante - I'll go too.

**Zhalia take a dip.**

Dante - Good dip.

Zhalia - Thanks.

**Some hours later, night**

Zhalia - Dante, did you wanna go with me to a disco?

Dante - To a disco? Ok.

**Dante's POV**

**When i saw Zhalia on her short black dress i thought she was a "Dark Angel".**

Dante - Zhalia, did you have a nickname?

Zhalia - Yes, and you?

Dante - No. What's your?

Zhalia - Well "Angel Of Darkness" or "Punk Princess".

Dante - Good nicknames.

Zhalia - Thanks.

**After Disco, normal POV**

Dante - You dance very good.

Zhalia - Thanks. There you looked strange.

Dante - It's nothing.

Zhalia - Nothing no, you don't stoped spy me when i was dance with that guy.

Dante - I don't like you dance with other guys.

Zhalia - Why? Hast thou wast was jealous?

Dante - No but...

Zhalia - But, what?

**He grabbed her by the waist, puch it in a kiss and leaned against the wall. He was waiting to receive a cap. But to his surprise she answered quickly. They started kissing each other at the same pace. She pulled him with her to the bed. Dante was now on top of Zhalia. He left his lips and went to her neck. She moaned softly.**

Dante - I love you Zhalia Moon. I want you to be the mother of my children and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. - He whispered to her.

Zhalia - I love you too, Dante Vale. - She whispered.

**He turned to her neck again. But this time, fiercely and passionate. She moaned louder this time.**

And tonight, both finally got what they wanted.


End file.
